


Bloody Surrender

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, Blood, Bondage, F/M, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is captured by Viggo and used to lure in Hiccup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Bloody Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Look at that, your hero came for you after all. He really does love you, hm? It’s a shame you won’t get the reunion you wanted.”
> 
> “Does it kill you? Knowing that you can’t do anything to stop me?”

“Look at that, your hero came for you after all. He really does love you, hm? It’s a shame you won’t get the reunion you wanted.” Viggo spoke these atrocious words as he circled around the mast, the mast that Astrid was tied to. The two of them were watching as Hiccup flew right for the Hunter ship, sword out and ready. The other Riders would have been flanking him, but Viggo had sent ships to the Edge to hold them off and keep Astrid as his prisoner. He’d known such a thing would leave Hiccup to come alone, and that was just what he wanted.

“Hiccup, don’t!” Astrid screamed as loud as she could. “Turn back! Turn back!”

Except, Hiccup didn’t turn back. Dragon Root arrows began shooting, weighted nets flew. Hiccup dodged all of them. Save for one. 

An arrow hit him in the side, piercing straight through his leather armor and shearing off flesh. Hiccup screamed in shock at the pain, slid right off of Toothless. His dragon did his best to catch him, but the both of them took a heavy landing on the deck of the ship. Hiccup rolled, holding onto his bloody side, moaning. Toothless tried to get up, but Hunters were on him in an instant, shoving him away from Hiccup and into a cage. He was too dazed to stop them. 

“Toothless…” Hiccup reached out for him, tried to sit up, but fell back down. Astrid struggled against her bonds. 

“Oh, look what we have here,” Viggo said, as if he hadn’t been expecting Hiccup. A smirk played at his lips. He looked at Astrid, then Hiccup. “Thank you, ever so much, Astrid.”

“Don’t touch him!” Astrid yelled. 

Viggo went over to Hiccup, still on the deck of the ship, bleeding through his fingers. Hiccup was to weak to fight, maybe even had broken bones, as Viggo put a boot to his wound and pressed on it. 

“Agh!” Hiccup writhed, grabbed at Viggo’s ankle, but he couldn’t get him off. 

“Stop it! Stop!” Astrid screamed. 

“Does it kill you?” Viggo asked Astrid, “Knowing that you can’t do anything to stop me?”

Astrid yelled wordlessly, tears dripping from her eyes. Because it did. It did kill her watching this, knowing that she’d brought it about by being captured, knowing that there was nothing she could do but watch as Viggo tortured Hiccup. 

“Get _off_ of him!” Astrid shrieked. “Whatever you want with him, you can get it from me!” She had a good idea of what Viggo wanted with Hiccup, what with the way he looked at him and obsessed over him and called him “my dear.” But if she gave herself up in Hiccup’s stead…

“No, Astrid, I actually can’t.”

Viggo took his foot off Hiccup, knelt down by him on one knee. 

“Now, Hiccup, how is the Edge faring?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup groaned, turned his head away from him, shut his eyes. Viggo took Hiccup’s chin in one hand, forced him to turn his head his way.

“No, no, look at me.” Viggo’s voice was surprisingly soft. “How is the Edge faring?”

“Better than you’ll be in a few minutes,” Hiccup spat. “When Toothless-”

“But Toothless is locked up, darling,” Viggo said. Well, that was the first time Astrid had ever heard him call Hiccup _that_. “Now, I’m assuming you brought the Dragon Eye with you?”

“Hiccup, why would you do that?” Astrid sobbed. They couldn’t just give up the Dragon Eye. Not like this. 

“Thought it would be safer with me than on Dragon’s Edge,” Hiccup grunted out. 

“Ah, so it is with you.” Viggo nodded to his Hunters. “Check the dragon’s saddlebags.” 

Astrid and Viggo watched as the Hunters approached Toothless, grabbed at the saddlebags from the outside of the cage. Hiccup just closed his eyes. He knew they would find it eventually, knew that he had come to his doom. 

The Dragon Eye was discovered. The Hunter who had it gave a victorious shout as he held it aloft. Viggo smiled, held out his hand to him, and the Hunter came over and gave it to him.

“You see, Hiccup? You see that I always win our games?”

“People’s lives aren’t meant to be played with.” Hiccup smoldered at him. 

“They are to me.” Viggo stood, brushed himself off with one hand. “You three,” he addressed a group of Hunters, “get him to my quarters. Make sure the healer looks at him.” He strode over to Astrid, Dragon Eye held behind his back as he folded his hands behind him. “Now, as for you…” He looked her over, but Astrid was just paying attention to Hiccup. The Hunters had couldn’t get him onto his foot and prosthetic and had to drag him away. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, and there was terror in his eyes that she’d never seen before. She fought harder against her bonds, the rope biting into her wrists and drawing blood. 

“If you touch Hiccup, I swear I’ll kill you!” Astrid spat at Viggo. 

“Hm, no you won’t.” Viggo nodded to another two Hunters on the deck of the ship. “Take her to a cell.”

Astrid fought as hard as she could as she was untied from the mast. She thrashed and bit and scratched, but they just got her arms tied behind her back and began dragging her away, into the bowels of the ship. 

The last glimpse she had of daylight was Viggo standing there on the deck of the ship with his head raised high, drinking in his victory. 


End file.
